Edge
Informacje Adam Joseph Copeland, znany jako Edge (Rider Edge) (ur. 30 października 19731 w Orangeville (Ontario) w prowincji Ontario) – kanadyjski były wrestler. Zakończył karierę 11 kwietnia 2011 r. na SmackDown, ze względu na neuropraksje (zablokowanie funkcji nerwów). Dalszy aktywny udział Edge'a mógłby doprowadzić do paraliżu, a nawet do śmierci. Zdobył sławę jako członek tag-teamu Edge & Christian, u boku swojego przyjaciela Jasona Reso, znanego pod pseudonimem Christian. Zdobył 12 tytułów tag team w federacji WWE, dzięki czemu jest rekordzistą w ilości zdobyć pasa tag-teamów. Edge 4 razy posiadał pas WWE Championship, oraz 11 razy pas World Heavyweight Championship, jest to także rekord w ilości zdobycia pasów World Heavy weight Champion. W 2001 wygrał turniej King Of The Ring, a w 2005 Money In The Bank Ladder Match na WrestleManii 21. Edge powrócił na gali WWE Royal Rumble 2010 po półrocznej przerwie i w tym samym roku wygrał Royal Rumble Match. Na WrestleManii 27 obronił pas przeciwko Alberto Del Rio. W kwietniu 2011 oznajmił koniec kariery z powodu problemów zdrowotnych. Na SmackDown! 15 kwietnia 2011 odbyło się oficjalne pożegnanie Edge'a. Kariera Początki Zadebiutował w 1992. Na początku, w latach dziewięćdziesiątych XX wieku Copeland brał udział w walkach koła niezależnego w Ontario. Stał się członkiem tag teamu Sex and Violence, współtworząc go z Joe Legend. W roku 1997 ich tag team stał się częścią stajni pod nazwą Thug Life, w skład której wchodzili Legend, Hardcastle, Christian Cage (przyjaciel Copeland'a z dzieciństwa, Jason Reso), Bill Skullion i Rhino Richards. W ciągu swojej kariery w kole niezależnym, Adam Copeland zdobył ICW/MWCW Midwest Unified Tag Title wraz z Joe Legend. Hardcastle i Cage byli znani jako Hard Impact przed zmianą nazwy na The Suicide Blondes. Występowali również w Japonii pod nazwą Canadian Rockers. Copeland wystąpił także na jednym z odcinków WCW Pro pod pseudonimem Damon Striker. {C Copeland otrzymał szansę wystąpienia w walce w WWF (znanym teraz jako WWE) w roku 1996. Miał w tym swój udział Bret Hart, który już wcześniej widział jego występy. W 1997 roku Adam Copeland podpisał kontrakt z WWF. Od tej pory przybrał nazwę Sexton Hardcastle, jego pierwszy występ w tej federacji miał miejsce dzień po odejściu z niej Breta Harta. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainmentedytuj {C Debiut, Edge and Christian (1998-2001). W 1998 roku Copeland miał swój debiut telewizyjny. 22 czerwca na jednym z odcinków Raw is War pojawił się jako Edge, samotnik, który wchodził na ring przedzierając się przez tłum ludzi zgromadzonych na arenie. Jego gimmick opierał się na tym, że był osobą chodzącą po ulicach bez celu, atakując przechodniów. Podczas pierwszego występu telewizyjnego, Edge zmierzył się z Jose Estrada, Jr.. Wygrał tę walkę przez odliczenie przeciwnika poza ringiem. Pierwszy raz wystąpił na pay-per-view podczas gali SummerSlam. Był tajemniczym partnerem tag teamowym Sable, a walczyli przeciwko Jacqueline i Markowi Mero. Edge i Sable wygrali ten pojedynek. {C Edge zdobył swój pierwszy tytuł mistrzowski WWE Intercontinental Championship w dniu 22 lipca 1999 roku pokonując Jeffa Jarretta. Stracił pas kolejnego wieczoru, na gali Fully Loaded. Rok 2009. Podczas gali PPV Royal Rumble po raz czwarty został WWE Championem pokonując Jeffa Hardy'ego. Na gali No Way Out stracił on pas mistrza przegrywając w Smackdown Elimination Chamber Match. Przed Night of Champions zerwał ścięgno Achillesa, co wyeliminowało go ze sportu na kilkanaście miesięcy. Jego miejsce w tag teamie z Jericho zajął "Big Show". Rok 2010 i 2011 Edge powrócił bez zapowiedzi jako 29. uczestnik Royal Rumble matchu. Wygrał eliminując jako ostatniego Johna Cenę, zapewniając sobie walkę o pas mistrzowski na WrestleManii 26 przeciwko Chrisowi Jericho z którym walkę przegrał.Na Fatal 4 way walczył w walce o pas WWE Championship w Fatal 4 way matchu ale nie wygrał pasa.Na night of champions walczył w six pack challenge matchu o pas mistrzowski WWE,ale pasa nie zdobył.Walkę ostatecznie wygrał Randy Orton.Na Survivor Series 2010 zmierzył się z Kanem a stawką był pas mistrza świata wagi ciężkiej.Ostatecznie był remis.Na TLC 2010 zdobył tytuł mistrza świata wagi ciężkiej w Fatal 4 way TLC match pokonująć Kane,Alberto Del Rio i Rey Misterio.Na gali Royal Rumble 2011 obronił tytuł mistrza świata wagi ciężkiej przeciwko Dolphowi Zigglerowi.Na Elimination Chamber 2011 obronił tytuł po raz drugi.Na Wrestlemania 27 obronił tytuł mistrzowski wagi ciężkiej pokonująć Alberto Del Rio.Na Raw 11.04.11 zakończył karierę wrestlera ze względu na symptomy neuropraksji. Na Smackdown 15.04.11 odbyło się oficjalne pożegnanie Edga. Osiągnięcia Insane Championship Wrestling ICW Street Fight Pas Tag Team (2 x) New Tokyo Pro Wrestling NTPW Pro Tag Team Championship Southern States Wrestling SSW Tag Team Championship World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment World Heavyweight Championship (7 x) Pas Tag Team (12 x) Pas WWE (4 x) Pas Intercontinental (5 x) WCW United States Championship WWE Tag Team Championship (2 x) Fourteenth Triple Crown Champion King of the Ring (2001) Mr. Money in the Bank (2005 i 2007) Royal Rumble (2010) Slammy Award for Couple of the Year (2008) Slammy Award for "Oh Snap" Meltdown of the Year (2010) Piosenka You think you know me On this day I see clearly everything has come to life A bitter place and a broken dream And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind On this day its so real to me Everything has come to life Another chance to chase a dream Another chance to feel Chance to feel alive On this day I see clearly everything has come to life A bitter place and a broken dream And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind I'll never long for what might have been Regret won't waste my life again I won't look back I'll fight to remain: On this day I see clearly everything has come to life A bitter place and a broken dream And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind On this day its so real to me Everything has come to life Another chance to chase a dream Another chance to feel Chance to feel alive Fear will kill me, all I could be Lift these sorrows Let me breathe, could you set me free Could you set me free On this day I see clearly everything has come to life A bitter place and a broken dream And we'll leave it all behind On this day its so real to me Everything has come to life Another chance to chase a dream Another chance to feel Chance to feel alive Galeria s.jpeg pppp.jpeg defau.jpeg|Z pasem WWE t.jpeg SkoK.jpeg defaultt.jpeg imagess.jpeg eddge.jpeg imagesten.jpeg|Z pasem Wagi CIężkiej imagesywo.jpeg|Z Randy Ortonem jako mistrzowie Tag Teamów imagesnine.jpeg imagesthe.jpeg|Z Alberto del Rio i Ricardo Rodrigeuzem imageshon.jpeg spear.jpg|''Spear'' Na Undertakerze Edgebeth1.jpg|Z Życiową partnerką Elizabeth Kocianski (Beth Phoenix) en:Edge Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:SuperStars Kategoria:Pas WWE Kategoria:Pas Wagi Ciężkiej Kategoria:Pas Interkontynetalny WWE Kategoria:Pas Tag Team Kategoria:Hall of Fame Kategoria:SmackDown! Kategoria:Zdobywca tytułu Royal Rumble Kategoria:WWF Kategoria:PWI Kategoria:Pas Interkontynetalny WWF Kategoria:Pas USA WCW